


Touch Touch Trio

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, btt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Oneshots of Bad Touch Trio threesomes. ;)





	1. Bottom Tony

**Author's Note:**

> First Up: Bottom Spain

Spain gasped and let out a soft shout as France sank him completely onto his cock. The noises the Spanish man made were high pitched and desperate, but soon were muffled by the thick cock that Prussia pushes past his lips.France smirked, rocking his hips up into the tan Spaniard.  
  
“Ah, so tight mi amor,” Francis lifted the other up slightly, gripping onto the plush cheeks to use as leverage before sinking him back down once more.  
  
A shriek was muffled by Prussia, who was roughly pushing Spain’s head further down into his own cock.  
  
“Damn Tony, you’re fucking good at this! We should fuck you more often.” He said with a grin. Spain wailed on his cock, tears leaking from his eyes from his gag reflex.  
France licked a stripe down the back of Spain’s neck. He then bit into his shoulder whilst his hands pulled the tan cheeks apart below, roughly taking a few thrusts into the hole that was being stretched further.  
  
France suddenly pulled out and pushed the smaller man forward so that he choked on Prussia’s cock, unable to breathe for a moment. Prussia grimaced and grunted at the feeling of the Spaniards throat clenching and unclenching on him, trying to get air into his lungs.  
  
“Come Prussia, fuck this hole instead.”

Prussia pulled out of the sore and stretched mouth and flipped Spain over and inspected the gaping wet hole. 

“Damn, you already stretched him out so much. He’s gonna be loose.” He commented disappointedly. 

France smirked, “I suppose we will have to double it up to make it tight again then, won’t we?” 

Prussia looked over at the French man in confusion, then he smirked as realization hit. Spain, who was face down ass up in between them, curiously looked at both of them, wondering what they were thinking. 

A moment later France pulled Spain on top of his chest, positioning himself at the open entrance, while Prussia did the same, crouching behind the Spanish man.  
Together and all at once, the two pushing in all the way before Spain could say a word. Brown eyes went wide and Spain shrieked in pin, writhing beneath the two large countries. They didn’t wait before they began to move, penetrating him at the same time. Going in so deep and stretching so wide that it burned. His eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped and panted. 

France smirked at Spain before thrusting In harder, successfully bringing out a scream.


	2. Bottom Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Prussia, Top France and Voyer Spain.

2.

France stretched out his arms and yawned, closing his blue eyes for a moment before gazing back at the T.V in the front of the room.  
He had been watching movies with Spain and Prussia all night and was growing quite weary of it.  
He glanced over to Prussia, who lay on the couch next to him.  
He lay on his stomach, with his head propped up on a pillow and turned to the side.  
France gazed over the pale body of his boisterous friend, noticing how nicely the others ass stood out and how tight and short the night shorts he wore were...

A perverted grin spread across the Frenchman’s face, his hands creeping over to the Germans perfectly perky ass.  
He grabbed the pale cheeks, that were barely covered by the thin cotton shorts, and squeezed them tenderly.  
Prussia let out a unmanly squeak and his head snapped to the side to glare at the French. 

“Fucking hell, get off me perv, You have no right to touch this awesome ass!”  
Yelled the German.  
Antonio glared at the two on the couch from where he sat on the floor. 

“Would you two kindly shut up? Some of us are trying to watch the movie.”

France only grinned over at Spain, then turned toward his precious German prey.  
He crept towards the albino, straddling his thighs and leaning down to nip at the others ear.  
Prussia yelped and tried to shove France off but failed. France continued to nip at the others ear, then went down to his neck as he snaked a hand into the others shorts. 

“Those are some pretty slutty shorts, mi amor, no? They show so much off... you better be careful, I might get jealous~”

“Psh. What the fuck ever old fucking frog-fag, I don’t give a damn! My shorts are awesome, they just so happen to also show off my awesome ass!” Prussia yelled, but blushed as he finally stopped resisting the blonds actions. His cheeks were pink.

France licked his lips.  
“I just want to eat it up, so delicious. You should show it off to me more, you know how I love a nice ass.” He said with a sultry chuckle. 

This comment made Prussia’s face turn red. He sat up now, back up against the edge of the couch. His silver hair was ruffled and his usual hubris demeanor was stifled by how turned on he was that overtook him.  
He barely even protested or even reacted as France began to slip his shorts off, exposing his naked bottom half underneath.

“No undergarments? My my, my sweet German, how naughty.” France grinned as he threw the shorts to the side, a feral look in his eyes.

From the floor, Spain could hear everything that was happening and barely payed any attention to the movie anymore. His eyes were focused on what was happening in the corner of his eye.  
A hand went down to the tent in his own shorts as he watched his friends go at it. 

Meanwhile, France had flipped the albino over into his stomach again, proping his ass up.  
His hole was now exposed and the pale cheeks right in Frances face. The pink hole clenched with anticipation. 

“Ah,” France has a light blush on his face, “what a lovely sight. I’m so blessed to have seen such a wonderful creation.”

Prussia blushed, arching his back and shoving his face in a pillow to avoid awkward eye contact. 

“Just get on with it, stupid frog.”

France chuckled and grabbed the pale cheeks, spreading them apart and watching as the little hole strained from the stretch. He rubbed a finger over it before slipping it in and thrusting in and out slowly.

“I wonder how many others have seen this hole, used it, stretched it out.” He smiled pervertedly to himself, “Perhaps Austria, or Russia.. maybe even,” he leaned down and gave the hole a long, wet, lick, “maybe even Ludwig.” The hole twitched at this comment and his thighs quivered.  
Prussia blushed and didn’t meet Frances eyes, keeping quiet.

“Ah ha, so it’s true.” He smiled a malevolent smile before leaning down to lick and suck at the hole again.  
Prussia whined and moaned out. 

“F-Francis..”

Antonio watched intently, not caring to hide his arousal anymore. He fully faced the two on the couch, watching France eat Prussia out.  
‘Damn.’ 

The albino boy noticed Antonio’s eyes on him and blushed hard, grunting and letting out a moan.  
Francis grinned and pulled away from his friend. 

“P-put it in..” mumbled Prussia, embarrassed. 

Francis sighed and rubbed his hard on that poked out from his silk, designer pants.  
“Alas, I would love to my dear but I have no condom.”

“Ugh, I don’t care, gott verdammt!”

France chuckled, “If you insist then, mi amor.”

The Frenchman unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his own hard member, stroking it a few times before bringing it to the pink hole.  
He rubbed himself over it a few times, letting the shaft run up and down teasingly.

From the floor Spain was trying to stay quiet, biting his lip in the process as his hand moved along his own cock.  
His eyes went to the pink opening that clenched and unclenched in anticipation, then to the German’s blushing face.  
They made eye contact and Spain almost moaned at the sight of the normally tough and stubborn man dissolved into this moaning, wet slut.

“You’re so wet my dear Gil,” commented France, continuing to rut against the outside of Prussia’s hole.  
“So wet, and tight.. such a slutty boy.”

Prussia growled.  
“Stop fucking talking and put it in!”

France smiled and positioned himself so that his tip was just barely going into the hole.  
Then, in one thrust, he pushed all the way into the albino and started up a fast pace.  
Prussia moaned and shouted out. Tears welled in his eyes as he was rocked by the thrusts that went so deep into him.


End file.
